


Don't ever change

by Vicky



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They ended up at his apartment, eating take out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ever change

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by her_xcelncy for the Kissing meme on my LJ. Post-series finale.

As they had suspected, as soon as the FBI arrived on the scene, the detectives had been asked to leave.

They ended up in his apartment, eating take out, and talking about Alex's nephew. But she noticed that his mind wasn't completely here, and she was pretty sure she knew what he was thinking about.

But she also knew that he would only talk about whatever it is when he was ready, and nothing she could say would change that. The only thing she could do was to try and cheer him up.

"Next week, I'm taking him to the zoo. You want to come?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your time together."

"Believe me, you wouldn't. He actually asked me to invite you along."

"Then, I guess I have to come," he replied with a smile, before his expression turned serious again. "Alex, do you think I…" He stopped, not sure if he should continue or not.

"What?" she prompted when he didn't continue.

"No, forget it, it's not important."

"What is it, Bobby?" she asked, putting her hand on top of his where it rested on his knee. "You know you can talk to me."

He didn't look at her, and kept his eyes fixed on the coffee table. She waited until he was ready to talk, not wanting to push him more than she already did.

She watched as he took a deep breath, and listened carefully to his next words.

"Do you think I should change?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm alone, and I'll stay alone until I decide to make a change."

"You're not alone, Bobby, you have me. You'll always have me. Look at me," she said, and waited until he did to resume talking. "If you want to change, do it for yourself, but not because you think people will like you better if you do. But let me tell you one thing: there are people who like you just the way you are."

"But…"

He didn't go any further, for Alex leaned towards him and pressed a kiss on the corner of his lips.

She could see that he was surprised by her move, though she wondered if it was really as unexpected as it seemed. She had felt something pass between them that afternoon, when she came and met him at the end of his appointment with Dr Gyson. She had thought that they had come to an understanding during those few seconds when they looked at each other without a spoken word being exchanged.

But maybe she had been mistaken.

She stood from the couch, on the pretense of cleaning the coffee table of the take out boxes, but before she could so much as grab a box, he took her hand in his. He tugged until she was leaning down, and kissed her.

"Maybe I shouldn't change, if _people_ like me this way," he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

 

Fin.


End file.
